


Séjour à Paris

by virtxemxir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtxemxir/pseuds/virtxemxir
Summary: What happens when Kate and Jordan head home after spending two weeks in Provence with Tessa, leaving her to spend a few days alone in Paris before heading back to Canada.





	Séjour à Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Call me when you land, okay?"

"I will sweetie, don't worry." Satisfied with her mother's answer, Tessa pulled Kate in for a final hug before she had to wave goodbye.

"I love you," she shouted out, propped up on her tiptoes as she watched her mom walk away, suitcase in tow. At the sound of her daughter's voice, Kate turned around and blew her a kiss before disappearing behind the corner, towards check-in.

Tessa felt a sudden pang of tiredness arise in her and decided to head back to her hotel. After all, it had been a long day. 

She made her way to the nearest exit, her mind drifting back to the wonderful couple weeks she had spent in Provence with Jordan and her mom.

She had been away a few times during the summer but the little escape to such a beautiful part of France with the two most important women in her life was exactly what she had needed after such an eventful year.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. She could hardly believe it had already been six months since the biggest moment of her career - and of her life so far, come to think of it.

She was crazy enough to believe that things would start to slow down after the Olympics, and to an extent it did - the stress and pressure of the build up to Pyeongchang had died down, but the media side of their job had risen to a whole new level.

It seemed as though they were thrown straight from the podium into a whirlwind of journalists in search of answers, photographers, talk shows, interviews... It seemed to be never ending.

But even though the tiredness got to her sometimes, she wouldn't change it for the world. She loved every aspect of her job, but like anyone, she needed a break every now and then to relax, and most importantly to take in everything that had happened since the Olympics.

Usually she'd grab a cab from the airport but she wanted to make the most of the few days she had left in Paris and opted to walk back to the hotel instead. Besides, it was a beautiful evening. The sun had just about set and the sky looked to have been painted with the brightest shades of orange and red.

Closing her eyes briefly, she took a deep breath and inhaled the coffee scented air of the parisian streets. She was glad she had decided to stay a little longer instead of heading back to Canada with her mom as she had originally planned.

Two weeks in Provence had been wonderful but she didn't feel she was quite ready to leave France just yet. And given the fact she didn't have anything to rush back for, she felt she should take the opportunity to explore her favourite city a little more.

Not needing to be back in Canada for at least another week, she could have easily prolonged her stay by that same amount of time but she didn't want to put off going back for too long, she had been away for quite a while and she was starting to miss seeing a certain someone's face everyday.

It was the first time in a long time that she had been away from him for so long. She had often thought of him while she'd been away. There always seemed to be something that would remind her of him, no matter where she was, even if it was just something small such as a couple holding hands in the street. She missed holding his hand.

She missed him.

In fact, she cursed herself for not having thought to ask him over for a few days. Not that he'd have time to go anywhere, what with his new coaching job. At least she knew he was doing something he loved. She couldn't wait to see him coaching in person. It was something they both knew he'd end up doing. He was always meant to be a coach. He just had the right balance of patience, skill and authority. And it helped that he was loved and respected by practically everyone.

The thought of him teaching a new generation of skaters and leading them to where they dream they could be someday filled her with a sense of pride and brought a smile to her lips.

Scott had always found a way to make her smile and somehow he had managed it yet again without even being anywhere in sight. She found herself walking down the streets of the city of love and romance, smiling to herself as her mind drifted to the person she wished could be smiling right back at her.

Once she reached the hotel, she dropped her bag down onto a small wooden table as the door closed behind her. She kicked her shoes off, making her way towards her very large king size bed before throwing herself onto it, messing up the neatly arranged pillows instantly.

She grabbed the remote from the bedside table and flicked through the channels before deciding that nothing seemed more appealing than sleep at that very moment in time. She had woken up early to accompany Jordan to the airport and had spent the rest of the day sightseeing and shopping with her mom before she had to be at the airport herself.

Not able to keep her eyes open any longer, she pulled a cover over herself, not bothering to change into her pyjamas, and let the land of sleep claim her.

The next morning, she had thrown on one of her favourite outfits, a simple deep red spaghetti-strap dress that she had been saving for that very day.

When on holiday, she had always had the habit of preplanning her day the day before, just to make sure she could fit everything in. There was so much she wanted to see in Paris and she had very little time.

There was one place in particular she had been aching to visit since the first time they had listened to their music for their free dance in Pyeongchang.

She had originally planned to go there with her mom the day before but she had changed her plans and opted to go alone instead. If it had been the second, third or fourth time she was visiting it then it would have been different, but for some reason she wanted to see it alone for the first time. Of course there was one person she wished she could visit it with but he was currently six thousand miles away, no doubt still tucked up in bed. 

She had headed out at a reasonable time after having had her usual cup of coffee and pain au chocolat at the hotel restaurant. The french pastries had quickly become a favourite of her's.

She walked along the Seine, opting for the scenic route and stopped off at a little market on her way, buying a few pieces of hand crafted jewelery from an old french woman with a warm smile. She had spoken to her in her best french accent, receiving a "Vous parlez très bien français, Mademoiselle!" from the older woman.

She loved practicing her french with the locals. And recently she seemed to have improved a fair bit. It was a language she had always wanted to speak but had never really had the time to learn.

Her destination for the day soon came into view and her eyes lit up at the sight. There it was, after four years of longing to see it with her own two eyes. As she got closer, she examined the detail on the front; lit up in the most beautiful shade of red, the unmistakable windmill perched on top of the roof directly above the name of the place, decorated with bright lights. Moulin Rouge.

She could feel her heart beating a little faster inside her rib cage as her mind drifted back to their gold medal winning performance in Pyeongchang. Moulin Rouge meant everything to her. She had always said that the level of their perfomance depended entirely on the soundtrack. It seemed they had struck gold, quite literally, with this one.

She found herself humming the tune to Come What May and had to pull her phone from her bag to capture the moment. It was something she felt she should share with her fans, something she thought they might appreciate.

She took the photo in black and white which she felt captured the emotion of the moment and wrote the words "come what may" alongside it before posting it to her Instagram page.

She looked down at the photo and back up at the real thing, her eyes filled with admiration as she unconsciously continued to hum the tune she knew so well.

Suddenly she felt a chill run through her body as she felt a hand on her waist and a breath on the side of her neck.

The next thing she knew, words were being whispered into her ear, "Come what may," and she felt her knees buckle and found herself responding in the only way she knew how. "I will love you-" She paused for a second, frozen to the spot, wondering if she was imagining things. But no, she wasn't.

Her eyes dropped to the floor. To his shoes. And to his hand resting on her waist.

His touch was as real as the happiness she felt in that very moment.

"Scott-" Her voice was bearly audible. His name came out as no more than a whisper and yet she knew he'd heard her. She felt his arms ajust around her, pulling her closer as she turned around to face him.

"Hey babe," he whispered, his voice low and inviting. Similarly to everything else they did, their faces lit up at the exact same time. The pure joy of seeing each other again so very obvious to any onlookers.

"There it is," he said, his eyes drifting to her evergrowing grin that she reserved only for him. "I've missed that smile."

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she threw her arms around him and let a little squeal escape her lips.

The next thing she knew, her feet were dangling just above the ground and Scott was spinning her around, his grip only getting firmer around her tiny waist. She felt so safe, so happy. She wished she could just stay in his arms forever.

The sweet laugh that escaped her lips was like music to his hears. The last time he had heard her squeal and laugh like that was right after their final dance, just as the scores were annouced. They had been in a very similar position to the one they were in now. It all felt so familiar. Even down to Tessa's red dress.

He had been imagining this moment over and over, wondering if he should surprise her or let her know he was coming. Thinking about what he would say. But it turns out he had nothing to worry about, this was perfect. She was perfect.

"But how-" Tessa paused. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

Scott settled her back down in front of him, his hands still lingering around her waist, her hands gently tracing circles on the back of his neck, finding their way up into the ends of his hair.

"I wanted to surprise you." Already anticipating her next question, he carried on. "Your mom told me you'd be here at some point today."

Tessa's eyes widened at the revelation. Her mom was in on it?!

"Don't look so surprised, Kate's great at keeping secrets - we've been planning this for weeks."

"Weeks?!"

"Patch and Marie are covering for me at work. I haven't taken a holiday in forever and it's only for a couple days."

Tessa's eyes softened and she ran one of her hands along his jawline to rest on his cheek, her thumb stroking the soft skin beneath it, making his whole body tingle. "You couldn't wait just a couple more days to see me?" The corners of her lips turned upwards, and her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Her voice was so sweet, he could have died happily right there in her arms. "I couldn't have gone another minute without seeing you, let alone a day."

They had been together for just over a year and had been open about it to their respective families and close friends, but in order to avoid their personal business being published all over the media, they had made a choice to keep it quiet from everyone else for the time being. For that to work they had had to have rules. One of which, was to not kiss in public, which although they had struggled with at first, was something they had managed to stick to.

Up until now that was.

'Screw the rules', Tessa thought. Once again it was as though Scott could read her mind and he dipped his head, lips inches from her's, letting her close the gap herself.

Her lips felt deliciously soft against his own. Although they had kissed many a time before, this one felt different. It felt like it was the beginning of something big.

Tessa felt the same way. In fact she couldn't think why they hadn't just come out to the world as a couple sooner. She couldn't describe the relief and weightlessness she could feel drifting over her. It felt so right.

To passers by, they may have just looked like an ordinary couple sharing one of many kisses. Nothing unusual. But to them, it meant so much more.

It was years upon years of build up, of waiting, yearning for something they thought they could never have. For a love they both knew was there but feared they could never share, not with each other. It was the fake smiles, the pain, the 'I'm fine's' when they really weren't. The falls, the tears, the bad days as well as the good. It was Vancouver, Sochi and Pyeongchang. It was them; Virtue and Moir. Twenty years in the making. Canada's sweethearts. It was everything they had worked towards.

They had won their medals, earned their place in the history books. Now it was time for something new. A new chapter. One they had been wanting to start for longer than either of them realized, but that they had always skipped in case it got in the way of the rest of their story.

But now they both knew it was finally time to turn the page. There was no doubt in their minds that it could only get better.

And what better place to start their new chapter than the very place their last one ended so perfectly?

It was a new beginning indeed, and boy was it going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. It would mean a lot if you could take the time to comment to let me know what you thought! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @virtxemxir  
> And Instagram: @tessavirtxe
> 
> Don't hesitate to message me about anything fic related!
> 
> ** I do apologize for any grammatical errors that I may not have noticed.**


End file.
